


Canon in D Major, P.37

by leoistrash (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ballet, It is now, M/M, all of seventeen are briefly mentioned, also a lot of ballet terms, also this is only a one shot and i already have too many tags someone help, ballerina au, basically jeonghan used to do ballet shit, be prepared for smut too, boom magic happens, but not like buttsecks, cheolhan, coupshan, fuck it, has a crush on scoups (who wouldnt), heyo now he's an idol, i just included it bc i have no self control, i really cant control myself, is that a thing?, jeongcheol - Freeform, lowkey daddy kink whoOPS, other than that it's basically it, scoups finds out abt the ballet thing, stopped doing it, there wasnt supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/leoistrash
Summary: Pointed feet, stretched legs, raised chins, tied up hair, tendu, arabesque, tor jette. This was Jeonghan’s life ever since he was three years old, until he stopped and buried that part of his life deep in the dark.Until, one night Jeonghan sneaks out and Seungcheol follows, not expecting him to perform and entire ballet in front of his eyes.****im a slut for ballet and jeongcheol so i made this,,, enjoy !!





	Canon in D Major, P.37

**Author's Note:**

> i actually found this DEEP in my old notes and i decided why not upload it? ofcourse i changed some (many) things bc my writing was TRAGIC back then and I added smut bc im a sinner but smut isnt too sexy kinda short actually lol.
> 
> anyways enjoy this attempt at jeongcheol lol

Pointed feet, stretched legs, raised chins, tied up hair, tendu, arabesque, tor jette. This was Jeonghan’s life ever since he was three years old. Practice everyday except for Sundays from four pm to seven pm. He must admit that he loved every minute of it. Ballet was his, he owned that form of dance. Everyone that saw him dance would see it clearly. Ballet was meant for him. But, that changed once Jeonghan found his voice. He always knew that he had a good singing voice. He would often be called to perform solos for his school choir and perform in the annual school musical. He loved ballet, and his heart was set on becoming a professional dancer when he was older. He wanted to travel all around the world, dancing in sold out shows while the crowd cheered and he was showered with roses and applause. But, the dreaded reality one day hit him. Jeonghan realized how impossibly hard it would be to succeed in becoming a ballerina in Korea given who he was. Korea was a great place, don’t get Jeonghan wrong and he loved living in his country. It’s just that Korea is very closed minded about many things. Jeonghan realized this the day he found out that he liked boys. Like really liked boys. His parents wouldn’t hear of it. They were frightened, terrified even, of how their son would be treated and how awful his life would be if he came out as a homosexual in Korea. So, much like homosexuality, Korea was closed minded about many things, including gender. It was a set thing in Korea, girls did this and guys did this. Sure, there were male ballerinas in Korea, but there weren’t very many professionals and the ones that did succeed professionally were extremely talented and it took them years to get to where they were. Jeonghan wanted to become a male ballerina, but it would simply be too hard, so he gave up and decided to pursue the career of K-Pop. Sure, it was still a hard thing to do to become a successful K-Pop artist. Many people that audition to get into companies get overworked and never get to debut. But, Jeonghan knew people, and if you know people in the music industry that already gives you a good head start. Jeonghan knew no one that could help him in the dancing industry, so he had to go with his other option. It was the only choice, surely, and today he’s incredibly glad that he took that path. With hard work, he managed to get into the K-Pop industry and succeed. He was part of the thirteen member K-Pop group Seventeen, and he couldn’t be happier. If he hadn’t taken that path, he wouldn’t have met the people he knows now, which are the greatest friends he could have asked for. If he had stuck with being a dancer, he wouldn’t have met Seungcheol. It seemed like it was written in the stars for them to meet because they were practically inseparable since the day they first met. They immediately hit it off, talking about nothing and everything at the same time. They shared everything with each other… well, almost everything, Early on when first auditioning, Jeonghan decided that he would keep his ballet background a secret and stick only to singing. He never thought that it was important; he was a singer now, ballet didn’t matter to him anymore, so why even mention it? Jeonghan continued to keep his old ballet career a secret, until one fateful day.

It was a day of rest for the members of Seventeen. They just finished making their latest album and they all couldn’t have been prouder of how it turned out. They knew that soon they would have to go on a tour, but for now they were taking it easy and relaxing. It was nice, not being waken up at an ungodly hour of the morning every day to work until late into the night. They were getting the rest they deserved and it seemed like everyone was sleeping… all except for one. 

Earlier that night, Jeonghan had a dream. A dream that could be described with one word. Passion. Jeonghan could see himself, up on a grand stage in front of a sold out crowd. He was wearing the most beautiful costume, and all eyes were on him. Pointed feet, stretched legs, raised chin, tendu, arabesque, tor jette. Jeonghan had never done such an incredible dance as this one in his dream. It was flawless. His feet were perfectly arched and his legs, even after all these years, were perfectly stretched. The crowd roared with applause and it was like he always imagined it when he was younger. Roses being thrown to him, cheers and applause ringing in his ears, and he would bow. Jeonghan woke up from that dream with a jolt. It felt so real. The applause, the sweat sticking to his forehead, the pirouettes, everything. But, it wasn’t. Jeonghan was in his room in the apartment that he shared with twelve other boys, and those twelve other boys and him just finished recording an album. He wasn’t a ballerina, he was a k-pop idol. But oh how desperately he wanted to dance like that again. He needed to dance like that again, just one more time. Just a small stretch and a leap, that’s all he needs. So, without hesitation, Jeonghan slipped out from under the covers and tip toed every so silently out of the room filled with sleeping boys. But, not all of them were sleeping soundly, One of them saw Jeonghan get out of bed and leave the room. Seungcheol thought why would Jeonghan, the heaviest sleeper out of all of us, get up in the middle of the night, and with such a rush, too? Seungcheol knew something was up. Something weird was definitely going on with Jeonghan. So, without a second thought, Seongcheol slipped from under his covers as well and silently creeped out of the room, following Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan put on his shoes and rushed out the door, closing it slowly though, to make sure that no one heard a slam. Seongcheol was following close behind as Jeonghan made it to Seventeen’s practice room. 

'Weird.' Seungcheol thought. 

'Why would he go into the practice room at this hour?'

But, Jeonghan knew exactly what he was doing. As soon as he entered the practice room, he started his stretches immediately, He still remembers all of them from when he was younger. Roll down and touch the ground with your hands, hug the legs and make sure you get your chest close to your knees. Make sure they don’t bend. Jump into a lunge, raise your arms above your head and push your body down. Stretch the front leg and bend the back one and touch your nose to your knee. Repeat with the other leg. Jeonghan’s teacher’s voice rang in his ears as he was executing his stretches just like he remembered them. Seungcheol was watching everything unfold. The stretches Jeonghan was doing were nothing like the ones they would do for warm up. Jeonghan was almost entirely stretched out, he still had one more thing to do. He stood up and Seungcheol tensed behind the slightly opened door. 

'Is he coming this way?' Seungheol thought. Jeonghan did not do that. What he did do was drop into a perfect right split. 

'Still got it.' Jeonghan thought to himself. 

Seungcheol was speechless. He didn’t know Jeonghan could do that, no one did. 'Since when was Jeonghan as flexible as a fucking gymnast holy shit?' Seungcheol thought to himself. Jeonghan got out of his right split and went to the left one. Not as good as the right, but almost everyone’s right split is better than their left. Seungcheol’s jaw was basically on the ground, 

'Why has he never said anything about this? It would have been cool to have Jeonghan do a full split in the middle of some choreography.'

Seungcheol was silently arguing with himself on why the hell did Jeonghan not say anything about this, and how can he do that? Was he born with flexibility? Seungcheol was so busy running scenarios in his head that he almost missed the sound of soft piano start to play. He snapped out of his thoughts and saw Jeonghan putting his phone down, probably the source of the music, but then Jeonghan stepped back and placed his feet in what Seungcheol thought must have been an uncomfortable position. Jeonghan placed his feet in 5th position and breathed in. Just one more time, I need to dance. The piano started getting louder and that was Jeonghan’s cue. Immediately he started moving his feet. Tombé, pada buraė, glicade, and assamblé. The steps ran through Jeonghan’s head swiftly as he executed all of the steps to perfection. Even after all these years, he still remembers the choreography that his ballet teacher gave to him. Sashé. arabesque. The piano started to speed up and get more intense and Seungcheol couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Jeonghan was dancing ballet, and he was doing it so beautifully. Seungcheol was speechless. He had no idea that Jeonghan could do that. Jeonghan had the elegance of a beautiful swan and the agility of a sleek cat. Seungcheol simply couldn’t take his eyes off him. Jeonghan was at this moment, the most beautiful thing Seungcheol had ever seen. Jeonghan’s breath started getting heavier and he was getting more tired, but he couldn’t stop now. The piano slowed down just a little before starting passionately again. Sashé step leap. He was airborne. His legs in a perfect split in the air, his feet arched and pointed to perfection, his back arched ever so slightly, his arms in second arabesque as he extended his fingers. Ever since he was younger his favorite thing to do in class was leaps. He was marvelous at them. His flexibility really helped with that, but most of it was his unfaltering elegance. Jeonghan landed in fourth position and the piano played a riff. Jeonghan bent his knees and extended his arms in first arabesque. Prep and, the riff of the piano got more complicated, pirouette. Seungcheol was beyond words at this point. Jeonghan did that. He is not only doing he’s owning it. Since when has he learned to dance like that? And so beautifully, too. Why hasn’t he told anyone about this before? Seungcheol’s questions were swimming around in his brain, he was just so astounded at Jeonghan’s hidden talent, that he didn’t notice Jeonghan stop dancing and make eye contact with him. 

“Seungcheol?!” Jeonghan exclaimed. No, no fucking way this is happening. This cannot be happening. Jeonghan was panicking, to put it shortly. Seungcheol, Jeonghan’s closest friend, and yes even crush. Jeonghan can’t deny his feelings for Seungheol. I mean, just look at him for fucks sake, it’s obvious that Jeonghan liked Seungcheol for his looks, a lot, but also his intelligent and charming personality. That boy can be a sweet child and a sensual sinful man at the same time and fuck Jeonghan was living. Except for now, when Jeonghan realized that Seungcheol caught Jeonghan dancing… ballet. I’m fucked. 

“Um… hi.” Seungcheol said, stepping into the practice room. Shit, he caught me. Now he’s going to think I’m a stalker. 

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Jeonghan asked.

“What are you doing here?” Seungheol retorted, stepping deeper into the practice room. 

“N-nothing… nothing at all.” Jeonghan said, looking anywhere but at Seungcheol. He knew that Seungcheol knew what he was doing. He knew that Seungcheol saw what he was doing, but he still had to be a defying piece of shit and try to cover it up.

“I know you’re lying, come on Jeonghan, you don’t have to hide anything from me.” Seungcheol knew what Jeonghan was doing, he saw everything with his own two eyes, but he wanted Jeonghan to admit it himself. He knew that Jeonghan was somehow subconscious of his talent, and he didn’t want Jeonghan to be. Seungcheol wanted Jeonghan to be proud of what he had, and not hide it, and dare he say it just watching Jeonghan dance made him fall deeper for him. Since day one he knew that he had fallen deeply for this beautiful boy named Jeonghan, and watching him dance like that just made him want to run his hands all over Jeonghan’s body, his gorgeous, flexible body. 

Jeonghan sighed in defeat. He knew that he couldn’t get passed Seungcheol no matter how hard he tried. Jeonghan was a hard person to crack, but Seungcheol was his only weakness. 

“I was uh, dancing.” Jeonghan mumbled. This is it, Jeonghan thought, this is how I die. 

"Can you show me?" Seungcheol said, moving closer to Jeonghan once again. 

Jeonghan looked down, a blush forming on his cheeks. He felt shy and embarrassed that Seungcheol caught him dancing, and now he wants to see the full dance. Jeonghan was embarrassed about his ability and he was embarrassed about Seungcheol seeing him. I should have checked to see if anyone was following me, Jeonghan thought to himself, I'm such an idiot. 

"Jeonghan." Seungcheol said with an edge in his voice. Jeonghan snapped out of his pensive state and looked up at Seungcheol. 

"You don't need to be embarrassed." Seungcheol put his hand on Jeonghan's shoulder reassuringly. Jeonghan's eyes met Seungcheol's. 

"Your dancing is beautiful, and I want to see it again and again." Seungcheol hooked his finger under Jeonghan's chin and tilted his head so their gazes would meet once again.

"Dance for me, Jeonghan." 

With a huge boost of confidence that Jeonghan didn't know he had when it came to his ballet he said, "I will, and it will be the best thing you've ever seen, I promise you."

Jeonghan walked towards his phone, picking a song as Seungcheol sat in front of the mirrors waiting patiently for Jeonghan to start. 

The dancer's feet were positioned perfectly in fourth position, and the piano started its beautiful tune.   
Pirouette, tombé, pada boureé, glicade, padesha. 

Seungcheol was captivated. He couldn't take his eyes off Jeonghan's beautiful body moving in such a graceful way. He was creating art in a matter of seconds, his limbs making abstract shapes and curves that formed beautiful paintings across the practice room. Seungcheol was in love with his dancing, with his movements, with his rythym, with him. 

Sashay, step, leap. 

With every step, Seungcheol's heart beat faster. With every move, Seungcheol fell deeper in love with the beauty that was Jeonghan. With every step, Jeonghan loosened up more, relaxed more, danced more. He wanted to really show Seungcheol what he could do.

Sashay, step leap, run, run, flip, and split.

Seungcheol was astounded, Jeonghan just fucking did that! Holy fucking shit! 

That's it, I am so fucking in love with this boy I can't even think straight.

The music slowed down, Jeonghan's steps became softer and started to go slower. The piano played the final note and Jeonghan slid into a soft right split with his arms in fifth. 

All Seungcheol could do was clap and stare. His heart was pulsing too hard for him to move, his mind was filled with too many thoughts to think straight, and his eyes were too glued to the beautiful creature in front of him to look away. 

Jeonghan got up from his position and blushed lightly because of the praise he was getting.

"Jeonghan holy fucking shit that was amazing! I never knew you could do such a thing, that was incredible!" Seungcheol gushed.

Jeonghan looked down, blush creeping up his cheeks, "thank you, I never thought I'd be doing something like that for you- or anyone." 

Seungcheol looking at Jeonghan, puzzled.  
"Since when do you dance like that?" Seungcheol asked.

"Well, since I was basically two years old."

"What?! Oh my god!" Seungcheol exclaimed.

"Yeah, I did it until I auditioned to be an idol for Pledis, then I had to stop because my main priority was becoming an idol." Seungcheol was still confused, why did he tell any of the members of Seventeen before? Why did he keep it a secret? 

"Why didn't you tell any of us you could do this?" Seungcheol asked.

"Well, I thought it wasn't really necessary. It was never brought up naturally in conversation, and I didn't want to seem like the bragging type. Plus, I'm in Seventeen for singing, not ballet." Jeonghan explained.

"Still, you're so talented, you shouldn't keep it to yourself. If you don't want to show the others... could you, maybe... um dance for me again?" Seungcheol asked, a hint of shyness in his voice. He didn't want to sound too pushy, he also didn't want to make it obvious that he had fallen deeply in love with Jeonghan, he didn't succeed. 

Jeonghan was dumbfounded. He didn't expect Seungcheol to like his dancing. He definitely didn't expect for Seungcheol to ask to see more of it. 

Being the cheeky boy he was, Jeonghan said, "So am I your personal stripper now?" 

Seungcheol's face went red and Jeonghan started laughing. 

"O-oh no! No no, I um, I didn't mean it like that!" Seungcheol was definitely embarrassed.

Jeonghan kept laughing at how flustered Seungcheol was.

"Relax, Cheol, I was just kidding!" Seungcheol did a mental face palm. Of course he was kidding, idiot! 

"Oh my god, I'm such an idiot." Seungcheol chuckled to himself. 

"Yeah you really are, Cheolie. But, I wouldn't mind dancing for you again." Jeonghan said, a sudden wave of confidence going over him. 

"Really?!" Seungcheol said a little too enthusiastically. Seungcheol cleared his throat ,"I-I mean, really?" Jeonghan giggled and his eyes met Seungcheol's. At that moment, they were both frozen, staring at each other, both of them captivated by the beauty of the other, too scared to move, too scared to break the sweet moment. 

"You're so beautiful." Seungcheol said, and he immediately regretted it. 

"I-I mean, yeah of course you're beautiful I mean like why wouldn't you be? I mean it's just that you look very nice now, n-not that you don't look nice any other day it's just-"

"Cheolie." Jeonghan said, cutting off Seungcheol's gay rambles. Seungcheol looked up and met Jeonghan's gaze.

"Thank you, you're beautiful as well." Jeonghan smiled, and Seungcheol felt it, in his chest, a warm feeling, like a blooming flower in his heart. He was hopelessly in love, and a moment like this is one in a million, Seungcheol isn't dumb enough to waste it. 

Seungcheol started to lean in, closer to Jeonghan's face. Jeonghan's heart started beating out of his chest. Is he doing what I think he's doing? Oh my gosh he is, fuck fuck fuck, this is really happeneing oh my fuck. 

Their faces were centimeters apart, it was quiet, a sort of deafening quiet, Seungcheol's movement stopped and Jeonghan swore that his heart stopped as well.

"Jeonghan." Seungcheol said.

"Yes, Seungcheol?" Jeonghan responded, his lips so close to Seungcheol's.

"I've fallen for you, and I don't think I can ever climb back out." Seungcheol's heart was now beating faster than ever and Jeonghan spoke up.

"Seungcheol?" He placed his hand on Seungcheol's neck.

"I've fallen for you, too, and I don't think I ever want you to climb back out." 

Seungcheol then finally, after years of pining and wishing and hoping, met his lips with Jeonghan's. Jeonghan could safely say, that he was in heaven, he was dead surely because this feels too good to be real. Jeonghan started to move his lips, slowly, temptingly, Seungcheol took the bait. He started to move his lips as well, both of their lips dancing with each other's, creating beautiful movements together, like the ones Jeonghan did moments ago. The kiss was sweet and slow, filled with love and passion, it was everything both of them desired. Seungcheol experimentally ran his tongue against Jeonghan's lower lip, asking for entrance. Jeonghan happily obeyed. He opened his mouth and Seungcheol's warm tongue entered. Their tongues met and it was pure bliss. Seungcheol's and Jeonghan's tongues wrapped soothingly around each other, both of them enjoying the feeling of their lips and tongues locked in a moment of love and happiness. Seungcheol's tongue grazed a particular spot on Jeonghan's tongue and Jeonghan released a soft moan. Seungcheol, taking full control, which Jeonghan happily obliged, wrapped his hands around Jeonghan's hips, pulling them even closer together. Jeonghan's hands laced in Seungcheol's hair, moving their heads slowly so that they could explore every crevice. Seungcheol moaned slightly as Jeonghan pulled his hair. They pulled apart, panting heavily. They stared at each other and both smiled. They kissed again, and again, and again, never getting enough of the feeling of each other's lips. At one point, Seungcheol brought their hips together, both of them moaned deliciously. Jeonghan bucked his hips up, asking for more beautiful friction. Seungcheol detached his lips from Jeonghan's, much to his dismay, but immediately relocked them on Jeonghan's neck, kissing it softly. Jeonghan gasped at the foreign feeling, never having someone kiss his neck before. Seungcheol decided against giving Jeonghan marks, because he knew everyone would ask about them and he did not want to explain, but he did bite and kiss, not hard enough to leave marks, but hard enough for Jeonghan feel like he was floating. Seungcheol then bit a special spot under Jeonghan's jaw, and Jeonghan released a slightly louder moan, making Seungcheol buck his hips into Jeonghan's, both of them slowly growing harder by the second. 

"Jeonghan." Seungcheol stopped his actions before things got too heated. Jeonghan looked up at Seungcheol. 

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Seungcheol asked.

"Do you think, maybe we're going too fast?" 

Jeonghan thought for a moment, he did realize that this would be his first time with a guy, and with Seungcheol, he wanted it to be special. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I want us to take things slow, and plus I want our first to be special." Seungcheol smiled at how sappy Jeonghan was getting and nodded.

"I understand, I want it to be special, too. But, um what about..." he gestured to their erections. 

"We don't have to technically have sex yet, but..." Jeonghan seductively looked at Seungcheol, "do you want to take a shower with me?" Jeonghan asked suggestively. Seungcheol smirked and hooked his finger under Jeonghan's chin. 

"Of course, baby." Seungcheol smashed his lips against Jeonghan's and didn't waste any time. Immediately he started moving his lips against Jeonghan's and he wrapped his hands around Jeonghan's thighs, hoisting him up so now Jeonghan was straddling Seungcheol. Their clothed erections rubbed against each other and they both moaned in each other's mouths. Seungcheol carried Jeonghan to the bathrooms, trying to be slightly quiet while also kissing the life out of Jeonghan, his Jeonghan. The two got to the bathrooms and shut the door. Seungcheol pushed Jeonghan against the door and kissed his neck, undoing his pants in the process. Jeonghan clawed at Seungcheol's shirt, and getting the message, Seungcheol removed his shirt and revealed his toned chest. Jeonghan couldn't help but stare. Seungcheol smirked at Jeonghan's reaction. Seungcheol leaned his head in and brushed his lips against Jeonghan's ear. This caused the dancer to shiver with pleasure. 

"Like what you see?" Seungcheol whispered seductively. Jeonghan bit his lip.

"Of course I do, Cheolie." 

Seungcheol smirked and bit Jeonghan's earlobe.

"Good, because it's all yours, baby boy." 

Seungcheol smashed their lips together, Jeonghan immediately succumbing to Seungcheol's dominance and letting the leader explore his mouth with his tongue. Seungcheol ripped Jeonghan's shirt off, aching to see the dancer's beautiful skin. Seungcheol's mouth watered at the sight, Jeonghan truly was beautiful. 

"You're so beautiful." Instead of responding, Jeonghan pulled Seungcheol into another kiss, a softer, sweeter one, but filled with passion nonetheless. 

Seungcheol started to undo his pant zipper and, seeing as how he was struggling, Jeonghan helped him and undid his pants as well. Once their pants were removed, the pair went closer to the shower, never breaking their endless kisses. Jeonghan trailed his eyes down to Seungcheol's bulge and his eyes widened slightly. 

Cheol is fucking hung. 

Seungcheol lightly palmed Jeonghan's clothed cock and a strained moan came out of the dancer. 

"Let me hear you, baby boy." Seungcheol said seductively to Jeonghan. Jeonghan smirked and happily obliged once Seungcheol palmed him once again. A loud, unrestrained moan came out this time, making Seungcheol grunt in pleasure. Jeonghan touched the fabric of Seungcheol's boxers. 

"Can I take these off?" Jeonghan asked. Seungcheol nodded.

"As long as I can take yours off, too." Jeonghan giggled and slowly pulled Seungcheol's boxers off. His erection sprang from its confinements and Jeonghan gasped.

My suspicions were correct, Cheol is fucking hung. 

Seungcheol then removed Jeonghan's boxers and soon enough, both of them were fully naked. It would be a lie if someone said that they didn't spend at least two minutes staring at each other's bodies, captivated by each other. 

"Come on, I want to make you feel good." Seungcheol said. Jeonghan released a soft gasp and was suddenly picked up by Seungcheol as they entered the shower. The steaming water flowed instantly and both of them couldn't keep their hands off each other. Kissing, moaning, touching. Seungcheol finally inched his hand towards Jeonghan's hard cock. Seungcheol started to massage Jeonghan's hips bringing them closer to his, rubbing their erections together. They both released loud moans at the sudden contact. 

"Please do that again." Jeonghan pleaded. Seungcheol smirked at Jeonghan's submissiveness, loving every single part of it. Seungcheol brought their hips together, harder this time, and Jeonghan moaned again, sending tingles down Seungcheol's spine. Seungcheol kept thrusting their cocks together, bringing more pleasure to himself and Jeonghan. Every time they made contact, electricity shot up their veins, begging for more, more, more. 

"Ch-Cheol." Jeonghan moaned. 

"Fuck Jeonghan, you're so gorgeous, so fucking pretty." Jeonghan could feel it, his climax slowly building up, Seungcheol was nearing his too. Seungcheol kept moving Jeonghan's hips to his rhythm, getting faster and faster as they reached their climax. Seungcheol latched his mouth to Jeonghan's and started kissing him like there was no tomorrow. 

"A-ah, Cheol!" White ribbons came out of Jeonghan's cock, covering Seungcheol's dick and their lower bodies. Jeonghan, without wanting this to end too soon, stopped moving his hips. Seungcheol gave Jeonghan a pleading look. He was so close, oh so close and Jeonghan stopped. Jeonghan then dropped to his knees and started kissing Seungcheol's meaty thighs. 

"I love your thighs, Cheolie." Jeonghan looked up, wet hair in his face, Seungcheol's hard dick centimeters from his mouth, Seungcheol wished he could take a picture because fuck Jeonghan looked so hot. 

"Mm, what a good baby, are you going to suck me off?" Seungcheol said in his dominant tone.

"Of course, anything for daddy." Seungcheol's eyes widened and suddenly Jeonghan's lips were covering Seungcheol's tip. Seungcheol couldn't help but throw his head back and moan. Jeonghan licked the underside of Seungcheol's dick and engulfed it in his mouth. Without stopping, Jeonghan started bobbing his head, using his tongue as much as he could to pleasure Seungcheol. 

"Fuck so good baby, sucking daddy's cock so well." Jeonghan hummed around Seungcheol's dick and the rapper moaned once again, the vibrations sending new waves of pleasure up his spine. Jeonghan kept bobbing his head, and Seungcheol could feel his climax coming.

"Baby, Im gonna-" Jeonghan felt a warm, salty liquid enter his mouth and he gladly swallowed it. Seungcheol came with a loud moan, watching as Jeonghan took all of his seed in his mouth. He almost got hard again just by seeing that. 

Once Seungcheol was back from his Nirvana, Jeonghan got up and locked eyes with him. 

"That was-" Jeonghan started

"Amazing." Seungcheol leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Jeonghan'a lips. 

"Yeah amazing, just like you." Jeonghan couldn't help but cringe at himself for the cheesiness, but he couldn't help himself. Seungcheol smiled and caressed Jeonghan's cheek lightly.

"So, what does this mean for us?" Seungcheol asked, hoping that Jeonghan would give him the answer he wanted.

"Oh my gosh Seungcheol you're such an idiot sometimes. I literally had your dick in my mouth not even five minutes ago, I want to be your boyfriend!" Seungcheol couldn't help but laugh, and soon Jeonghan was laughing as well. 

"Well, I would love to be your boyfriend, Yoon Jeonghan."

"And I would, too, love to be your boyfriend, Choi Seungcheol." And for the thousandth time of the evening, they kissed. 

"So... daddy, huh?"

"OH MY GOD."

**Author's Note:**

> hOPE YOU LIKED IT I KNOW IT'S KINDA TRASH BUT ???
> 
> come scream at me on tumblr @ minminhyukkie


End file.
